Simply In Love
by zelovelyone
Summary: He died. Just like that. Gone in seconds. And-and I thought we would last, unlike so many other things in my life. I don't think I could make it. I'll bring him back,though, no matter what it takes. Holly's POV. A/H.
1. Simply Depressed

**Hey people! Look, I'm sooo sooo sorry for deleting Did I Mention I Love You? Because I know some of you really wanted to know what happened but I kinda lost the plot. Actually, I was having a problem with the plot and I also realise that for the plot to take place, there were alredy too many flaws because I kinda rushed it. **

**So, I hope this story makes up for it (I personally think this one is better) and, as usual, reviews, comments, tips or anything are appreciated. Besides that, blah blah blah I own none of the characters, I own the plot and so on and so forth.**

**Yours truly, Diffyprincess. (God, you know, I seriously don't know how I came up with that username or why I even stick to it)**

**XoXoXo**

**Holly's Pov**

Some people are telling me that I'm simply depressed. They're telling me not to worry. That I would get over it. You know, I try to believe them. But they only say that because they don't know the true story. And I bet if they did, they probably wouldn't care a damn of how I am now. Because now, I'm not okay. I _know _I'm depressed. I _know_ I'm not eating enough and whatever else they say.

I_ know_ there's no use trying to get over him. I love him. That's it. It's not peppy talk. It's the truth. It's a fact. And it means everything to me. When I was younger, I had a simple fantasy of how my life would be like. Become a LEP Captain, find a elf to fall in love with and live happily ever after. That's it. Simple, isn't it? Sometimes I still wish I had stuck to that plan.

Instead, something completely different happens. I get kidnapped by a _human._ Become his friend. Go through adventures with him. Swap an eyeball with him. Kiss him. Fall in love with him. Secretly date him. Secretly marry him. And in the end, when I thought we _would_ have a happily ever after. He leaves me. He deserted me. He died. At only twenty years of age. And that was young, even by human standards. So that brings us back to square one, I'm depressed.

Which now brings me to where I am. And I am at his funeral. My _husband's _funeral. His entire family knows who I really am. They had ever since we got married. Of course, they were the only ones who even _knew_ that we were actually married. I was using one of Foaly's inventions (one he actually invented four years ago) to make me look human, the one I usually used when I would some up to the surface to be with Artemis.

And I'm crying. I mean, I was there when he died. I could've saved him. If only I had done the ritual earlier or-or if I had taken the shot Opal had fired. Even if her whole plan didn't work, she _did_ suceed in finishing half of it. She killed the one person I had loved the most. And I just feel…so lost now. I can't stop the tears, I don't even have the spirit to. I thought we would last, unlike so many other things in my life. Everyone I loved, looked up too…they were gone. My mum, dad, my commander, and now the man I vowed to live together for the rest of my life.

He was gone. In only after two years of marriage. So I'm crying. I can't help it. I love him. Suddenly I see Angeline coming towards me. I turn to her, my face red and tear-blotched. From the look from her face I knew she _been_ too. She had been crying. Arty was gone…and he wasn't coming back this time. No matter how much I wanted him too.

"Mum."I say to her when she comes here. Mum. I remember the first time I said that to her. She had tears in her eyes. I saw it. And I felt like crying at the time too. It had been so long since I've said that. And I look up to her just as I did with my own mum. I had been so happy in those two years, albeit a short time. I had a family. Little brothers, mum and dad, Artemis. Always Artemis.

"Holly, dear."she says, but I can see the effort she puts up to keep her voice even. I know she's hurt too.

"Yes, Mum?"

She puts a hand on my shoulder, and said, "I know how hard this is for you. To lose the one man you love.I know what it's like." I gulp, and a new batch of tears starts flowing down my cheeks but she continues anyway, "but you - you'll live for a long time, Holly. A millenium is too long a time too be alone. I want you to be happy."

I manage a small, barely visible smile. She wanted me to be happy, even if it wasn't her son. "I know, Mum. I, can't promise you though. I – I'll try."

Mum nodded and smiled at me. "You'll always be a Fowl, Holly. We'll always be there for you. We're your family."she says softly.

I nod. "Thank you, Mum."I whisper. Mum smiled again, then said, "Are- are you comin back to the manor, Holly?"

I hesitate. I – it was the place I would usually stay. But being there. Seeing everything that has so many things to do with him. I couldn't. It would hurt. Too much. "I-I'm sorry. But, I think I want to go home for a while.I'll come and pack later."I said. Mum nodded, and I knew she understood.

///////////

I'm in my room in Fowl Manor. _Our_ room, actually. I had been sitting on the bed for an hour now. I glance at the clock. Two forty. Foaly said he would help me get some stuff from the manor at three. I had lied, of course. I had said I just left some stuff here that needed to be brought back.

Then I turn to the picture frame in the middle of the room. The frame was made of pure gold, (Artemis had idnigantly stated he would have it no other way) and it was a picture of us. Our wedding picture. Happiest day of my life. There were about half a dozen disks on the recordings of that day, and a dozen more on the two years of our marriage. I climbed onto the bed the bed to reach for the frame and brought it down.

I lay it down on the bed and stare at it. I was in a hand embroidered wedding gown, with Artemis in a specially tailored Armani suit, a genuine smile on his face. We were in the Fowl gardens, and he had his arms around me from the back. It was my favourite picture, because of the flowers surrounding us. I remember he used to catch me staring at it sometimes, then laugh and put his hand around me. Then we'd play around for a while before going down to dinner with our family.

I missed those moments.

**Okay, people. That's the end of chapter 1. Okay, I know it sounds rather uninteresting now but just bear with me people. It will get better. I promise. In fact, this might be the best fan fic I have written so far…which isn't many. But anyway, don't judge it too soon cause this will be a blast. Chappie 2 coming up!**

** XoXoXo,**

**Diffyprincess, **

**Your ever idiotic friend. **


	2. Simply Beautiful

**Hey! So, chappie 2's up, and I hope you enjoyed the first one. So, this one's gonna explain more on stuff and..er, other stuff so…yeah. Anyway, I've thought the whole thing out for this one so this would probably be updated really soon. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, as are flames, comments and..well, you know the drill.**

**Diffyprincess.**

**XoXoXo**

**Holly's POV.**

**Fowl Manor.**

I sighed and put the frame back up. I look at the Artemis in the picture. He had been smiling the entire day, a new record for him. Even though we knew it was forbidden, we couldn't help but feel content with it all. Besides Artemis's family, only No1 knew, he sorta found out when he _accidently _read my mind. Yeah, right. I knew he did it simply because I had been smiling uncontroably that day, a few days after my wedding when I returned below ground.

I made him promise not to tell anyone though. It kinda involved my Neutrino, however. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I sprinted to the door, only to find Foaly and No1 outside. I shut the door quickly. They weren't supposed to know about the room.

"Foaly,"I said, a little crossly,"Why did you bring No1 here?"

Foaly shrugged. "No1 wanted to see the manor again, Frond knows why, and besides, I could use with the extra help. What was in those suitcases anyway?"

I flushed a little. Most of them were wedding albums and such. And I suddenly had a tingling sense in my head. I glared at No1. "Stop reading my mind."I hissed at him. The imp ignored me and asked, "What room is that?"

I instantly blocked it. "Nothing."I said neutrally. No1 would've raised his eyebrows, had he any. Sometimes, I still wish he hadn't grown out of the timid little imp he used to be. "Foaly,"I said, feeling the need to change the subject. "Have you taken the bags?"

Foaly nodded. "We came up to call you."

I took a breath. I was leaving my home. "Alright,"I said softly. You guys go down first, I just need a minute."

Foaly looked like he was about to argue so I glared at him. He trotted off indignantly. Then I turned to No1, who didn't even flinch. "Tell me what's in there!" he said stubbornly. I sigh. I know it was useless to fight when he was like this. "Fine." I muttered. "But if you breathe a word of this to anyone-"

"Yes, Holly. I know." He said annoyingly. I roll my eyes and open the door cautiously. No1 strolled in casually. At this rate I was starting to get angry. As much as I liked that little imp, intruding in my private business was simply downright rude. Especially since I was still starting to get around the fact that my husband was-

"That's your picture, isn't it?" said No1, his voice gentle. I sighed, knowing he was talking about _our _picture. I turned around and strode towards my bed. I sat on it and stared at the picture. "Yes."I said softly. No1 tried to reach for it but couldn't because of his short form. I sighed and brought it down. Before he even glanced at it, he took a good look at the room.

I plopped myself down on the bed. It wasn't that special a room, really. The walls were a normal dark wood colour and our bed was in the middle of the room. There was a dressing table and a bathroom on the left side and a balcony on the right, giving a clear view of the Irish countryside. There were a few small frames on the dressing table. One, a picture of me and Artemis during Christmas last year. I had my arms flung around his neck from the back, and Artemis was half spurting coffee out of his mouth in surprise when I pounced on him.

The next one was when we went on a trip to Tokyo Disneyland. (I sort of insisted on it) We were riding a roller coaster, in which Artemis had obviously been trembling even _after_ the ride was over. Anyway, they took a picture sometime during the ride and it was just simply funny because Artemis was gripping the bars so tightly his knuckles were white, and you could see just the tiniest bit of drool flying from the back of his mouth. (He promptly denied it, of course.)

The last one was a picture of the whole family though, Butler and Juliet too. My thoughts went to Butler, who I last saw at Artemis's funeral. He must have been kicking himself for what happened, as much as everyone knew it wasn't his fault.

"You must have been happy." No1 said quietly. I tilted my head to him. "Of course." I answered profusely. After all, I _had_ been. "Life must have been good for you." he said again. I looked at him, wondering why he was saying this. And I was starting to get distressed by his words. Just thinking about Artemis…

Seeing my expression now, No1 pushed the picture frame into my hands, and then seemed to be in thought for a while before announcing. "We should go."

I spared him a glance before putting the picture frame back. "Yes, I suppose Foaly _would_ be wondering where we were, wouldn't he?" I said sourly, before tears overtook me once again. _Haven't I had enough!_ I told myself angrily. _I've been crying for a week now. Just-_

I felt my legs go limp._ Just stop._ I pleaded with myself._ Just-sob- Artemis is gone. __**My**__ Artemis is gone. For real .He's not coming back._

I shook my head fiercely, and staggered out of the room, No1 following behind me. "It's too hard for me."I wept softly to myself. "I can't let him go."

No1, who I _knew_ had been crying the other day too, looked at me, his face filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Holly."

And suddenly I just lost it. I couldn't keep bottling things inside of me anymore. "Sorry doesn't fix things, No1!"I shouted. "Sorry – or praying isn't going to bring him back! Why couldn't you do something?! You're a warlock! Why couldn't you heal him?! This was all _your _ fault!" I knew I was beyond logic now, but I _wanted_ someone to blame this on. I needed to just scream. "He gave you a real life, No1! He rescued you! Rescued everyone! Saved you! It's your fault!!!"

That was it. I lost it. I broke down, and collapsed on the floor.

The last thing I remember was looking at No1's shocked face before everything faded to black.

////////////

I opened just a peek of my eyes, and saw white. I felt soft material all around me. I moved a little, closing my eyes again. I was probably in a bed. A bed. Artemis. I opened my eyes eagerly at once, ready to see him there beside me. Ready to see him give me that special smile and tell me he loved me.

But when I blinked, he wasn't there. The memories started flooding back to me once more. Right, Artemis was…I buried my face in my pillow for a good ten minutes before getting up. Oh, I was in my room now. Then a thought struck me. Who carried me in here?

I desperately hoped it was No1, because there was the same wedding frame hanging in my room here too, which was why I _never_ let anyone in here. I made my way to the door and opened it.

"Butler?" I asked. How did he get in here? He was sitting on the floor, meditating, I think. There were two suitcases near the couch. Thank Frond no one had opened them yet. Butler opened his eyes, and gave me a weak smile when he saw me.

"Holly."

My brow wrinkled. "How did you get in here, Butler? No, how did you get _down_ here?"

Butler stood up,(well, he had to hunch though) and said, "Art-my _charge _is ,uhm, gone." he said weakly. "As his bodyguard, I have to protect what was most important to him."

"I don't need protection, Butler."I said, a little indignantly.

Butler nodded. "I know. I just felt the need to make sure you are escorted down here safely. I will be going back up the surface tomorrow. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night here."

I shook my head and headed to the kitchen. "Not at all." I answered dryly. "Anything to eat, Butler?"

Butler shook his head and went back to his meditating in the living room. Before he did though, he asked one more thing that actually surprised me. "You won't do anything stupid, Holly?"

I turned my head."Of course not." I answered. And of course I wouldn't. As much as I was mourning him I wouldn't do _anything_ to endanger my life. Okay, _maybe _but at least I was still sane. But I wasn't the suicidal type. Butler nodded and went back to his meditating. I sighed before going back to prepare breakfast. So after this begins the time where everyone forgets the one person who saved civilization. I wondered, for the millionth time, what I would do with my life _now._

**Alright, so that's the end of chappie 2! Hope it met your expectations, and please review to tell me what you thought of it. And now, I have decided to rewrite Did I Mention I Love You? Yay! Yeah, I know I said I deleted it but you know, I am ****_so _****weird at things like this. **

**XoXoXo**

**Diffyprincess. **

**Your ever weird friend. **


End file.
